


Soirée de Gala

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Clothes Fetish, M/M, ties are sexy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Bruce Wayne est toujours très demandé lors de ces soirées, même parfois par des gens qui le voient tous les jours... souvent même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soirée de Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Camille Miko, et le kink était : Clothes Fetish
> 
> Enjoy

Une coupe de champagne à la main, Dick slalomait entre les invités, donnant du large sourire et des œillades coquines à la plupart des jeunes et moins jeunes femmes dont les yeux déviaient peut-être un peu trop longtemps sur son fessier. Pas grave, il avait l'habitude, et c'était plutôt flatteur, et il n'était pas homme à refuser les flatteries.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de continuer à faire le coq auprès de toutes les riches invitées de cet énième gala de charité pour il ne savait quelle œuvre ou association, il laissait à ses petits frères le soin d'amuser ces dames. Lui, il avait plus important à faire. Beaucoup plus important.

Il capta Bruce de l'autre côté de la salle, discutant avec un certain PDG d'une certaine compagnie sûrement préposé à donner une quantité substantielle d'argent pour l'association ou œuvre susmentionnée. Pas grave, Tim réussirait bien à le convaincre, il était doué pour ça. Et Bruce, il en avait besoin, maintenant.

Il lui fit un petit signe discret et fila de manière totalement discrète dans un couloir, tournant à un coin pour se retrouver dans une partie nettement plus calme du manoir, loin de la salle de réception. Il se cala contre un mur en dénouant son nœud papillon et déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise de couturier. Quelques secondes plus tard Bruce arriva d'un pas vif, déboutonnant aussi sa chemise, la cravate desserré. Dick réprima un sourire amusé alors que son aîné lui demandait ce qu'il y avait, apparemment convaincu qu'il l'avait fait venir pour une urgence, quelque chose qui requérait la présence de Batman… il se demandait qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu lui donner cette idée.

"Rien de grave… mais t'arrête pas avec ces boutons…"

Il lui offrit un grand sourire en le poussant contre le mur et continua de déboutonner sa chemise, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules en laissant la cravate là où elle était. Il s'attira un regard courroucé mais n'en fit pas grand cas, concentré qu'il était sur cette cravate… depuis le début de la soirée il avait envie de l'attraper pour embrasser sauvagement son propriétaire. Bon, ça n'aurait probablement pas plu aux riches demoiselles qui devaient présentement se demander où étaient passés les deux plus beaux partis de la soirée. Et puis avec le temps et le nombre de galas et autres cocktails qu'ils avaient fait, il aurait dû s'habituer, mais non, ce n'était pas possible, Bruce avec une cravate, il ne pouvait juste pas rester calme. Il s'était déjà retenu plusieurs heures de l'attirer dans un coin sombre pour jouer avec cette cravate. Il rendit un petit sourire contre le regard noir du plus vieux et finit par arrêter de jouer avec la bande de tissu qui reposait sur le torse maintenant nu, tirant dessus pour l'attirer contre lui, prenant sauvagement ses lèvres, savourant ces quelques secondes de domination quasi-totale avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur pour une juste vengeance…


End file.
